Garfield's Halloween Adventure
Garfield's Halloween Adventure (originally titled Garfield in Disguise) is a 1985 American animated television special based on the Garfield comic strip. It features Lorenzo Music as the voice of Garfield. The special's plot is one of the darkest stories of Garfield put to television. In 1986, Garfield's Halloween Adventure won a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Animated Program. Synopsis Garfield is awakened early in the morning by The Binky The Clown Show and learns that it is Halloween. Garfield gets out of bed a few hours later in a good mood. He puts on his blanket and scares Jon, who is busy carving a jack-o'-lantern. Garfield then scares Odie, but then he then gets an idea and asks Odie to help in trick-or-treating, in order to get twice as much candy for himself. The two of them head for the attic to find costumes. After trying on old clothes in a trunk, they settle on pirate costumes. Jon gives them sacks, tells them to have a good time and not to be out too late. They head out trick-or-treating amongst other children in the neighborhood. They visit every house in the neighborhood and Garfield declares they have had a successful evening. They step out on a dock and Garfield notices more houses across the river, so he and Odie take a row boat to get to the other side. Garfield notices they are drifting downstream and tells Odie to put out the oars, but Odie misunderstands Garfield's command and throws the oars overboard, leaving the boat adrift as the current takes it down the river. Soon the boat arrives at an abandoned dock near a run-down mansion. Garfield and Odie notice a light in the window and see that it is coming from a fire in the fireplace. They venture inside the home, thinking it is empty, to warm next to the fire and are startled to find a ghostly old man sitting in a nearby armchair. The old man tells the duo a story that only he knows - 100 years ago that very night, pirates, pursued by government troops, buried their treasure in the floor of the mansion and signed a blood oath to return for the treasure at midnight 100 years later, even if it meant rising from the grave. - Garfield notices it is almost midnight and is skeptical but the man tells him to believe it. The old man then tells them the pirates had a 10-year-old cabin boy, and that he was that boy, who was with the pirates and that he never took the treasure for himself because the pirates would have tracked him down. Garfield and Odie start to leave and Garfield asks the man if he wants to come too, but the old man has disappeared. The ghost steals their boat and leaves the two behind, and vanishes a few seconds later, same with the boat. The longcase clock chimes midnight and Garfield and Odie watch as a ghostly ship materializes on the river and pirate ghosts emerge from the water. Garfield and Odie hide in an empty cupboard as the ghosts reclaim their buried treasure from the floorboards of the house. As the cat and dog stay where they are, Odie sneezes and it alerts the ghosts to their whereabouts. The zombies then get angry and causes harnesses and mummies to attack Garfield and Odie. Making a run for it, Garfield and Odie steal a ring from the treasure and jump into the river to escape, where Odie has to save Garfield as he cannot swim. The Pirates follow Garfield and Odie to their house, where Garfield gives the ring back. Then, cat and dog wash ashore and find their boat with the candy still inside and untouched. They go home happy and Garfield rewards Odie's rescue by (reluctantly) giving him his rightful share of the candy for saving his life. Garfield then turns on the television and sees the ghost old man, hosting an all-night pirate movie festival. Garfield abruptly turns off the television and goes to bed. Songs * "This is the Night" - performed by * "What Should I Be?" - performed by * "Yo Ho Ho Ho" - performed by Lorenzo Music * "Scaredy Cat" - performed by Lou Rawls Home video releases The special was released on VHS in 1992. In 2004, it was made available on the Garfield: Holiday Celebrations DVD, which also included A Garfield Thanksgiving and A Garfield Christmas Special. Garfield_Halloween_VHS.jpg| Garfield_Holiday_Celebrations.jpg| Deleted scenes The comic book adaptation contains a few scenes that were never featured in the actual special. Presumably, these scenes were in the original scripts (and possibly even storyboarded), but were most likely cut for time. These scenes include: * While they are trick-or-treating, Garfield tells Odie a little of Halloween's history, with its origins as a seventh-century druid festival celebrating the day of Samhain, Lord of Death. * During their escape from the pirate ghosts, Garfield steals a ring from their treasure chest. This leads to an extra scene where Garfield and Odie arrive at home only to find the ghosts waiting for them. The ghosts chase them up a tree, and Garfield asks what more do they want with them. Odie points out the ring that Garfield stole from them, so Garfield tosses it down to the ghosts, who then vanish. Cast External links * * X-Entertainment article containing screen-shots Category:Specials Category:Released in the 1980s Category:Originally aired on CBS Category:Film Roman